Justify My Love
by colorfulsunrise514
Summary: Inspired by the song by Madonna. A one shot songfic.


Justify My Love

**I don't own Mai Hime or the Song by Madonna**

_Author's Note: I always wanted to try a songfic and this is my favorite song by Madonna. Shizuru and Natsuki's love comes to mind when I hear it. I will also write another chapter for my other story, hopefully sometime this week. Enjoy!_

_Italics:Lyrics of the song  
_

(Setting: Natsuki is sitting at the kitchen table actually trying to do homework. Shizuru is in the livingroom, sitting on the couch, and watching Natsuki. A nice, laidback Sunday.)

_I wanna kiss you in Paris_

It's one of those days when I look at you and all I think about is how much I'm deeply in love with you.

_I wanna hold your hand in Rome_

I know you feel my eyes watching you. Your eyebrow twitches just a bit and your mouth is in that oh so kissable pout. You try even harder to concentrate on your homework. Which is a rare sight indeed.

_I wanna run naked in a rainstorm_

Ara, Ara. I believe you did that on purpose. Chewing your bottom lip. Natsuki should know better that her lips belong to me. Naughty Natsuki.

_Make love in a train cross country_

You finally decide to look up from the dining room table. A little gasp comes out of me. I know what those hypnotic emerald eyes mean.

_You put this in me, so now what, so now what?_

Keeping your eyes locked on mine, you get up from the table, put down your pencil. For some reason, it seems like time has slowed down as you walk towards me on the couch.

_Wanting, Needing, Waiting_

"Shi-zu-ru"

_For you to justify my love_

You put your body over mine. I lay fully on the couch. Your hands are beside my face. Your nose is right behind my left ear. I feel your hot breath. My heart only beats for you, love.

_Hoping, Praying_

"Nat-su-ki" I put my hands in your hair. Our lips are sooo close. You call me a tease.

_For you to justify my love_

A whimper comes from my lips. A smirk forms on your face. Baby, so cruel.

_I want you to know, not like that_

Our lips move in a sensual kiss. I still feel your smirk in the kiss, love. One hand is grabbing my hair, another is rubbing my stomach.

_I don't wanna be your mother_

We moan in each others mouths. I love the way you move your tongue in our kiss.

_I don't wanna be your sister either_

I give a small bite to your bottom lip and pull it just a bit. Your hands pull my shirt over my head.

_I just wanna be your lover_

Your hands are rubbing the outside of my bra. I wrap my legs around your waist. You push your pelvis deeper into me. Ara, Ara. There's going to be a mark on my neck now. Yes. I'm yours.

_I wanna be your baby, kiss me, that's right, kiss me_

Natsuki dear, the tank has to go. Next is your bra. Your pert nipples are in my hands. I give a tad squeeze and roll them between my fingers.

_Wanting, Needing, Waiting_

Ara, I get even more wet by your sounds. I start rocking against you. My bra goes flying. "Ahhh" One hand kneading my right breast, while your mouth and tongue work their magic on the other.

_For you to justify my love_

My hands pull your sweat pants and lingerie down. I can't take it anymore. I want you. I need you, my Natsuki. You kick them off and you pull my shorts off with your teeth.

_What are you gonna do? What are you gonna do?_

You stand on your knees and look at me all over. Yes, Natsuki. This is what you do to me. I'm bare for only you.

_Talk to me, tell me your dreams, am I in them?_

Your hand rubs the outside of my intimates. My wetness starts to soak through. I can no longer hold in my moans. I pull you to me. The kiss is a lot more heated. I grab your tight ass, squeeze them, slap your left cheek.

_Tell me your fears, are you scared?_

You remove the last barrier. I nibble your earlobe. One hand spreads my legs. Another slides towards my center. Both of breathing gets a lot heavier, faster.

_Tell me your stories, I'm not afraid of who you are, we can fly_

Your fingers rub clit. Fast. Slow. Harder. Softer. In circles. Up and down. I cup your pussy and rub your lips. Ara. Your nectar covers my hand, my Natsuki.

_Poor is the man whose pleasures depend_

Suddenly you plunge two fingers inside me. I scream. In and out. Deeper and Deeper. I dig my nails into your back. "Yes. Yes." My Kyoto accent is a lot thicker. "Natsuki"

_On the permission on another_

Your mouth replaces your finger. You hum into me, lick my juices, then your tongue is inside me. I grab your hair, my grunts and moans grow louder. A hand rubbing my clit at the same time. The other hand twisting a nipple.

_Love me, that's right, love me_

"Nat-su-ki" I'm so close. My walls contract around your tongue. You pull out. I whimper. "Shizuru"

_I wanna be your baby, yeah_

We kiss. It's passionate, heated, loving. Three fingers plunge in me. A small yelp comes from me. I drag my nails down your back. You hiss a bit into the kiss.

_Wanting, Needing, Waiting_

I sit up against the arm of the couch. Your fingers still working their magic. I also dive in three fingers into you, my love. We break the kiss. We rock against each other. Our breaths get even more labored.

_For you to justify my love_

We have one arm around each other. Our fingers sync in pace. Harder. Faster. All we hear are our moans. Our eyes lock onto one another.

_I'm open and ready_

Your walls tighten around my fingers. My walls tighter around yours. We both get more desperate. More panting. More rocking.

_For you to justify my love_

"Shizuru, I love you. I love you." I love how husky and sexy your voice gets when we make love.

_To justify my love_

"I love you, my Nat-su-ki" Your eyes get more heated by my words and accent.

_Wanting, to justify_

Ecstasy, comes to us at the same time. Screams. Shakes. Shudders. Into one another. Only you, Natsuki. Only you.

_Waiting, to justify my love_

Your head on my shoulder. You give it wet kiss. I cuddle against your neck. Ara. Ara. I'm addicted to your scent. I'm addicted to you, my Natsuki.

_Praying, to justify_

Another kiss. Slow, loving, warming our souls.

_To justify my love_

I move forward, you lay on your back. Me, on top of you. We break the kiss.

_I'm open, to justify my love_

I wrap my arms around you. I kiss your collarbone. You wrap your arms around me. You kiss the top of my head. We both close our eyes, with smiles on our faces, loving each other.


End file.
